


Lemon Boy

by PeachieMentos



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Anyways, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gay, Housemates, I'm Bad At Tagging, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Romance, Streams, VidCon, VidCon YouTube Convention, Weed, badhigh, i hope so, is this gonna be good, karlnap, mcyt - Freeform, meetup, rental, stoner, stoner au, stonersap, they still stream tho, uuh, weedfic, weednap, weeduse, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachieMentos/pseuds/PeachieMentos
Summary: It's well know between streamers that Sapnap does weed. Frankly it wasn't an unlikely to join a call stoned out of his mind. But when Karl begins to grow closer to him, feelings begin to bubble, and and everything about it seems endearing, Sapnap seems endearing. And some people aren't to pleased.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Everyone, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 41
Kudos: 227





	1. Purple

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Karlnap weed fic.
> 
> I've always wanted to write a fic, and when I saw a separate weed fic concerning these too I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Keep in mind most of my weed experience is learned from stoner friends, I haven't smoked before. Just keep that in mind haha.
> 
> It's based on the song "Lemon boy". You'll see as it goes on, but it fit the story in my head so well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and don't contact the Ccs or I'll cry :))))

Karl was staying in a rental home with a few people from the smp. It wasn’t too big nor too small for all of them, and other than Sapnap and Dream, everyone had their own comfortable rooms. 

He wasn’t expecting much to go on tonight, considering most of the household went out to go do some sort of activity Karl wasn’t really in the mood for. It was only the first night and he wanted to wind down. 

But when a strange and somewhat familiar smell filled the house Karl got a bit concerned. The smell wasn’t necessarily bad, but it was strong. He could tell it was out of place.

He looked out the window into dark and cloudy night sky. It was rather cold out and he didn’t want to find out what could be disturbing him.

Reluctantly getting up from the warm covers, he shivered as he left his room. It was clearly not the smell of someone’s horrible cooking, could be a gas leak? His mind was groggy and his body was cold. He wasn’t really in the mood to deal with something as big as the second option.

As he followed the smell, it gradually grew stronger once he made his way to the lower floors. It then grew extremely potent once he’d made it to the bedroom Dream and sapnap were sharing,

He began to feel just the slightest bit concerned. Tho he was relieved when he heard a response to his rather hesitant knock.

“Come in” He heard the familiar sound of Sapnap’s voice say in the other room. 

Carefully, he opened the white wood door.

Sitting against the pale blue wall on the floor, was Sapnap. He was in between the two beds, a small speaker with low music next to him. He was holding a half smoke Joint in his left hand. The other resting comfortably on his propped up knee. The bright purple leds gave him a rather interesting glow. He gave Karl a lazy smile as the older entered the room. “Hey~” He said through lidded eyes.

“What, uh.. what are you doing?” Karl asked awkwardly as he stood by the door.

“I think you can probably tell” Sap answered plainly. He took a rather long but clean hit, blowing the smoke out in a thin line.

Karl nodded, fiddling with his long sweater sleeves. Sapnap looked over. “Wana sit here?” He said, gesturing to the spot next to him. Karl was hesitant, but accepted, sitting next to the boy and stretching his legs straight forward. He looked over at sapnap with a smile, glad the younger let him in the personal bubble.

He ended up pulling his knees to his chest when Sap took a hit. He didn’t really know what to say, but didn’t even know if he needed too.

Sap slid down a bit against the wall, letting out a content sigh.

“I didn’t know anyone would be left in the house” He said, subtly eyeing Karl “But I’m glad it’s just you” He says quietly, taking a slow breath. Karl felt oddly flattered by that statement, smiling to himself as he looked forward. 

The room was a bit stuffy, because the windows weren’t open. The leds made the thin layer of smoke visible to karl, and the low and calming music caused him to relax. 

“I didn’t think you’d be, uhm, be doing that stuff while on the trip” Quickly adding “Not that it’s a bad thing”

Sap hummed “It’s fine” He looked up at the ceiling. “I’m just relaxing, nothing crazy” He quietly said. Which was true, he was having a strain that didn’t really affect him too strong, since he knew that might be bad if someone did end up vlogging. Altho he was definitely feeling it, at least a little.

Karl nodded “Don’t know what that means but sure” he laughed, getting a small chuckle out of Sapnap.

“Why didn’t you go out with the others?” Sap asked curiously.

Karl shrugged “Wasn’t feeling it, too tired. I’m assuming you didn’t go so you could do this?” He questioned.

“Mhm” Sapnap said, taking a hit and keeping it in his lungs for a bit, before he decided to do a trick. He let the smoke release through his nose. And frankly it looked quite cool. Karl rested his head sidewyas on his knees, looking in awe at sapnap.

“That wa really cool” He said, his eyes almost having stars shinning through them.

Sap chuckled “Wanted to impress you” He said in a teasing tone, causing Karl to giggle.

He likes Karls laugh

“Well it was very impressive” Karl chuckled.

The room then went quiet. It was a nice quiet. Only being interrupted when Sapnap would shift to take another hit.

The subtle music was also a nice touch. Karl recognized a few of the songs, but some he hadn’t heard before. He was quite enjoying whatever band was currently playing, when he heard an unfamiliar tune.

As the song began, he found himself really enjoying the indie music and unique lyrics. He leaned close against sapnap and closed his eyes, enjoying the melody.

“Hey Sapnap what song is this” He asked softly.

“Hmm?” He turned over to check the phone “Lemon boy by Cavetown, why?” He said, looking back at Karl.

“No reason, just sounds nice” He responded, making a mental note of the title. 

They then went back to the silence, the music acting as white noise for the two. Karl almost found himself dozing off to the relaxed atmosphere of the room. Sapnap was warm, and comfortable.

Alas, the sound of the front door opening breaks the mood they’d been resting in. Laughter began to fill the house as their friends shuffled through the front door.

Sapnap let’s out an irritated sigh, putting out the joint on a small plate that sat next to the speaker. Karl looked over and gave the other a sympathetic look, Sap giving him a pouty one in response. Karl giggled at this, covering his mouth with his hand as he did.

The door to the room opened and Bad stuck his head to peek in the doorway, looking around the purple and smoke filled room. He scrunched his nose and coughed a bit.

“Sapnap you did this here??” He said, his voice cracking a bit.

Sap rolled his eyes, slouching further down to the point where he was practically lying on the floor.

Bad then noticed Karl and he seemed to frown. “Karl what are you doing in here silly” He said in a friendly tone, but it was clear he was a little concerned in his question.

Karl shrugged, not really knowing how to respond.

Sapnap rolled over so that he had both his arms wrapped around Karls torso, his head laying on the older’s lap. Karl, who was sitting up, cross legged, let out a soft chuckle as he began to play with his hair.

Sapnap put on a cocky tone “Karl over here was drawn in by the smell and my absolutely sexy 'high face'”

“What are you talking about?” Karl said half confused, and half amused as he laughed.

Bads expressions soften and he shook his head

“Just stay safe Karl, if he offers you can say no” Bad said, giving them a smile.

Sapnap huffed in an irritated manner “He’s a grown man he can do what he wants” Sap said, pressing his face into Karls stomach and tightening his grip around the older’s torso.

Karl had a giddy smile on his face, looking apologetically at Bad.

“It’s fine, it was nice” Karl says, lightly rubbing Sap’s arm. 

Bad frowned again “Alrighty then” he said walking away just as Dream entered the room. He scrunched his nose at the smell just as Bad did.

He looked down at the two and chuckled.

“Sap get off of him” He said as he walked over to the window to let some air in.

“No, fuck off, he’s warm” Sapnap responded firmly. Karl gasped at the vulgar language, causing Sapnap to chuckle.

Dream sighed dramatically “Get off of him jeez sapnap your so clingy” He said in between laughs.

Sapnap lifts his arm away from Karl's torso. Karl giggled.

“Seriously I should probably head to bed, I’m pretty exhausted after all the travel and the unpacking and stuff” He said, and Sap reluctantly let him go, rolling over onto his back.

“Bye handsome” He says, winking at Karl, who just rolled his eyes.

Dream was still wheezing as Karl went up the smooth wooden stairs, his mind a little fuzzy. He didn’t know if it was the stuffy room or some sort of second hand high, but all he wanted to do was sleep. When he’d made it back to the yellow themed bedroom, he let out a small breath and quickly changed into more comfortable sweats. Flopping down onto the soft mattress, and curling under the warm black covers he’d left a few hours ago, He pulled out his phone and nuzzeled his head comfortably on the pillow.

He felt himself get warm again.

After scrolling through twitter for a bit, answering a few tweets, he remembered the song from earlier and quickly went to his playlist to add it.

“Lemon boy..” He muttered to himself. “I’ll listen to it tomorrow”

He felt content with how the evening went. And he couldn’t help but think about sitting with Sapnap again next time.

He enjoyed the energy Sapnap gave when high. Which was an odd thought. He wasn’t too different. But he was much quieter, more calm. His jokes stayed the same tho.

Karl laughed to himself at this.

He didn’t think another opportunity to sit would come so soon, but he’d be surprised.

As he drifted off to sleep, he felt a strange level of comfort when he thought about the younger boy.

Strange.


	2. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the third day after Karl and Sapnap's little sit down, they decide to spend more time together. But as a feeling in Karls heart begins to bubble, his time with Sapnap seems far more valuable than he'd first assumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary is pretty bad but I wanted to right a bit of fluff and development.
> 
> Also yes next chapter there will be some more weed smoking don't worry :)
> 
> Also yes the chapters will be named kind of after colours.

The feeling of the sun’s warm rays woke Karl from his sleep. He squinted his eyes at the golden light coming through his window, and turned over to avoid getting blinded.

It had been barely 3 days since he sat with Sapnap, the memories filling his head. He hadn’t stopped thinking about it. The energy was so great, and he really wanted to have alone time with with him again.

Sapnap was probably one of the people he was closest with on the smp, other then Quackity of course.

He grabbed his phone, scrolling through his playlist, quickly putting something on as he got ready. He played  _ the _ song, the one he’d heard that night.

He couldn’t explain his rapidly growing connection to it, brushing it off as he began to stretch.

He got out of bed as the lyrics started, rubbing his face and yawning as a way to wake up. He wasn’t planning on getting dressed quite yet. He walked over to the little bathroom he shared with Bad. He rinsed his face, rubbing a cleansing mixture into his skin as he did every morning. He rinsed once again before patting the moisture off his face.

Once he’d brushed his teeth, he turned off the music and headed downstairs.

He slowly made his way into the kitchen. Wearing plain purple shorts and a grey sweater that was 2 sizes too big. He gave a tired wave to George, who was sitting on one of the stools as Dream seemed to be making pancakes.

Karl curiously leaned his head over Dreams shoulder to watch.

“The heck man those smell amazing” Karl exclaimed as his hungry stomach growled.

The taller male laughed “My sister and I used to make them for our mom a lot” He said, seamlessly flipping one of the pancakes. 

Both karl and george whistled at the same time, admiring the skillful movement Dream had done with the spatula. They turned to each other, laughing. Dream just rolled his eyes at the two.

Karl went and sat on one of the stools, swinging his legs a bit as he scrolled through twitter. He laughed softly at all the excited messages on his timeline. They weren’t just having a meetup. Vidcon was happening the next week, and everyone in the house was invited for various reasons. Dream would be attending virtually through a call for obvious reasons.

And twitter was ecstatic at the idea of the dream team all in one place.

Karl was invited due to Mr.Beast. He had a giveaway sort of event panel with the gang. On top of an unplanned panel with the smp. He was  _ suppose _ to stay with Chris and the others at a hotel. But Dream invited him to stay in the rental home.

Karl was at first going to decline, but in the end he accepted. He was excited for the videos and streams they could all do together. And frankly he was excited to see Quackity again.

“Wow your really checking him out aren’t you George” The sound of Quackity could be heard from the hallway entrance. He had a loose blue t-shit and really oversized checkered pants. He kinda looked like a tired dad the way he stood non threateningly in the doorway.

Karl looked up, and George was indeed starring at Dream.

George glared at Quackity, his embarrassment clear “I was not-”

Dream laughed, sliding 2 more pancakes on a plate “It’s fine Georgie we all know you love me” He teased.

“Stop-” George said in a flustered tone, covering his face with his arms.

Quackity laughed, along with Sapnap, who had just entered the room.

Karl gave him a warm smile as he sat next to George, smiling back. Quackity took a seat next to Karl, resting his chin on the table.

“Are we gonna have to wait for Bad to wake up or can we eat now?” Quackity asked in a joking tone.

Dream chuckled a bit “Don’t worry, he’s meeting up with Skeppy to have brunch” He said, sliding a few pancakes onto the other’s plate.

“Nice” Quackity exclaimed, putting a bit of butter onto his meal. Karl laughed, pouring some sugar and honey onto his own. 

George looked over “So much sugar jeez, your gonna get diabetes”

Karl just frowned “That’s not how it works..” He said without much confidence, taking in a mouth full.

The kitchen went up in laughter as they ate. Dream’s cooking was really good, Karl was slightly surprised.

After the meal, they began to have a bit of friendly banter, talking amongst each other and discussing the twitter freak out, and stream ideas. Right then, Sapnap stood up, putting his plate away. He looked at the clock.

“I’m probably going to head out for a bit and explore, does anyone care to join me?” He asked, stretching.

“I’ll come!” Karl exclaimed, standing up abruptly.

“Oh my fiancé decided to join me, how romantic~” He joked, causing everyone to laugh at the meme reference.

Karl giggled “That’s so stupid” He walked by Sapnap “I’m going to get dressed” He said quickly, making his way up the stairs.

“Same” Sapnap says, the other beginning to divert their attention back to the conversation.

Karl closed the door to his room, grabbing the fabric of his sweatshirt in a tight grip. What was going on. He felt his palms get clammy and his blood began to pump in his ear. “What the honk..” He muttered to himself. He couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit nervous at the thought of going around with Sap. He could only assume it was mere social anxiety, but that didn’t seem right. It could be that he was nervous of meeting fans, but even that seemed wrong.

He took a deep breath, forcing himself up from his idle state to get changed.

He wore a simple white collared shirt under a dark green crewneck sweater, choosing to pair it with black jeans and yellow shoes. He looked himself over, feeling his nerves soften at the slight confidence boost he received from his put together look.

He grabbed his phone and wallet, along with his set of house keys. He left his room with a heavy mind as he went to wait at the front door. He leaned against the cool surface of the wall and checked his phone.

_ A text from Chris? _

Chris

_ Hey buddy we were planning on going out for lunch on Tuesday with the whole beast crew.  _

_ Do you have plans with the dream team or can I mark you down? _

Karl furrowed his brows, he didn’t actually know what the whole plan was. That was the day before vidcon actually began. 

Karl

_ I’ll have to check :) _

He turned his phone off when herd Sapnap get to the front door. Looking up, he quickly checked out the younger’s outfit. He was wearing a simple white shirt, black jeans and some nice shoes. Altho he did have a chain hanging from his side, which was a nice touch. As Karl drifted his eyes upwards, he noticed that Sapnap had snake bites and a septum piercing. He stared for a moment then stepped closer.

“Dude I didn’t know you pierced your face??” He said, a little impressed.

Sap looked away, rubbing the back of his neck as he chuckled “Yeah I don’t usually wear them on stream” He stated in a nervous tone “They look weird don’t they”

Karl waved his arms frantically “No no they look cool! Like  _ super  _ cool” He said quickly.

Sapnap chuckled. “Thanks” He said, ruffling the older’s hair as he headed for the door.

Karl blinked, lightly pressing his fingers into his head where Sapnap had touched, his heart skipping a beat. He felt oddly freaked out by the feeling of excitement he received from the other’s touch. 

“You coming?” He heard Sapnap’s voice from outside.

“Yeah of course sorry!” He said, shaking his head and hoping down the little stairs that led to the entrance. 

As they made their way to the rental car, Karl rubbed his forehead, the confusion rising in his chest when he sat down.

“I was thinking of going to look at a mall, I dunno seems fun” Sapnap smiled, turning to Karl for confirmation.

Karl nodded “Sounds good” He answered, sinking into his seat slightly and closing his eyes. He felt the car start up, and the air conditioning blew directly into his face. He smiled, feeling the cool air blow his fluffed hair out of his view.

Sapnap looked over at the boy curled up in the seat. His heart soften at the sight as he began to drive. Unlike Karl, he knew exactly what the pounding in his chest was. He knew what the warm feeling in his cheeks was reference too. He knew why he couldn’t get the older boy out of his mind. He had a thing for Karl. Not just a  _ thing _ but a massive developing crush. To be fair, he didn’t really know if he could call it a crush, the feelings were so real.

He let out a sigh before chuckling to himself. His stupidity would be his downfall one day.

Karl frowned as he looked over. “What’s so funny wise guy?” He asked as they reached a stop light.

Sap looked over, smirking. “Wouldn’t you like to know” He said, looking Karl up and down. The boy looked really nice today to be fair. The yellow shoes stuck out and were a nice statement piece to his rather comfortable outfit. The sun also didn’t help tone down the boy’s attractive appearance, lighting up his face in all the right places with a soft gold glow.

Karl just rolled his eyes, turning to look out the window, laughing a bit “You’re such a nimrod” He stated, leaning his head against the window.

“And you aren’t?” Sap teased, shifting gears as the light turned green.

“I am far from it” Karl scoffed, earning a chuckle from Sapnap.

The two then began to talk about vid-con, excited for the panel they’d be attending together. Sapnap asked about the giveaway event Karl had with the Beast crew, and Karl asked about his, Bad and George’s meet and greet. It was exciting to talk about the different activities they’d be attending as guests.

The conversation began to slowly shift as they parked the car.

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” Karl asked, lightly closing the door.

“Not really, probably just going to browse. Window shopping is pretty fun” Sap responded, hitting the small button, locking the car. He swung the keys on his fingers before swiftly pocketting them.

He gave Karl a smile as they began to walk into the large mall. It was slightly more crowded than originally anticipated. People were walking left and right, groupes of teenagers and parents, as well as people who seemed just as uncomfortable as Karl.

It wasn’t that he hated crowds, he just didn’t want to have to take a shower when they got back. Without realizing it, he’d pressed himself much closer to Sapnap, looking around a bit. Sapnap looked down, slightly concerned for the other.

“We can leave if it’s too much, we don’t have to say” He leaned in, softly whispering to Karl as not to startle him. His hands staying in his pockets.

This however, caused Karl to shiver at the warm air Sapnap breathed against his ear. He jumped back a bit, his heart began to race at an ungodly pace.

“I-” He felt the words get caught in his throat, the sound of Sapnaps low voice ringing indefinitely in his mind. He looked away, clutching the fabric in front of his rapidly beating heart. He swallowed, looking over.

“I don’t know. There are a lot of people” He said, giving the younger a weak smile. 

Sapnap raised a brow at the other’s body language. He sighed, reaching into his pocket to grab his phone, hitting the button to check the time.

_ 12:58 _

He hummed to himself, not wanting to stay any longer if Karl wasn’t going to be having a good time. So instead he pocketed his phone, grabbing Karl’s wrist lightly, leading him out of the mall.

Karl went quiet, embarrassed that his discomfort was causing issues. Tho that feeling quickly faded when he saw Sapnap’s hand slip from his wrist to lightly clasp their hands together. His face grew warm, his eyes glued to the contact the two were sharing.

On the other end of things, Sapnap was very internally panicking at his actions. He didn’t know why he’d subconsciously gripped Karl’s hand, and he wasn’t sure weather he should let go once they’d made it outside. 

In the end, he let go to reach for the keys. The loss of touch causing his heart to ache.

“Come on, I have an idea where to go instead” He smiled warmly at the other.

Karl noded feeling his emotions flutter at the soften look Sapnap had across his face. Sapnap began to walk towards the car, finally snapping the older back to reality.

He rubbed his face in a state of pure confusion. What even was that? Karl felt the slightest bit frustrated with himself as he climbed into the car. Sapnap took notice and frowned.

“You ok?” He questioned, starting up the car. He glanced over at the older boy, chuckling at the small pout and disheveled eyebrows that rested atop his face.

“I don’t know” Karl responded, crossing his arms in a huffing manner. Which caused Sapnap to laugh a bit.

“Well, we’re headed for the park, that ok?” He asked, pulling out of the space they’d been sitting in.

Karl nodded “That works” He said, lighting up at the thought of a sunny park. Sap nodded.

As they drove, Sapnap would subtly glance towards Karl, admiring him whenever he had the chance, just as he’d done on the way there. He was genuinely infatuated with the others calmed expression. As he was looking over, his and Karls eyes met, and he quickly looked away.

Karl giggled a bit, sinking down into the seat.

Thankfully Sap was saved from an awkward conversation as they pulled into the parking area. He turned off the car and got out, Karl following suit.

They made their way onto the gravel like path and looked around. There were huge amounts of flowers and flower bushes, and children ran across the grassy hills. People were walking their dogs as they went around the winding paths, and the small fountain in the middle of the large natural park was shinning with crystal clear liquid.

Karl’s eyes lit up as he saw the white granite construction. He quickly ran over and knelt down, reaching his hand to feel the crisp water run through his fingers.

Sapnap smiled lovingly at the other as he walked up.

“Do you want to flick a coin in?” He questioned, dipping his hand into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out the small piece of metal.

Karl smiled with a expression of pure excitement, grabbing the coin. He held it with both hands, bringing it up to his chest and closing his eyes. Wind blew by the both of them as he mumbled, and Sapnap couldn’t help but laugh how invested he was.

After a few seconds, Karl tossed the coin into the water, watching it sink down with the other shining rounds. He hopped up and down.

“LET’S GO! Now my wish will absolutely come true!” He clapped his hands a few times.

Sapnap chuckled at the energy Karl was bringing to a simple wish. It was somehow endearing how Karl got hyped over the smallest things. It made Sap’s chest flutter even more than it already had been, and his smile soften into a loving grin.

“What did you wish for?” Sapnap asked curiously.

“It’s won’t come true if I tell you nimrod” Karl stated, rolling his eyes as if it were obvious.

Sapnap laughed “Of course, apologies” He bowed.

Karl giggled, walking over to a bench and sitting down. He patted the spot next to him. Sapnap smiled, taking a seat.

Than, Karl began to talk. It wasn’t about anything in particular, or anything relevant, but he was talking. His hands moved wildly as he told whatever story he was enthusiastically spouting, his eyes were wide and expression changing with every little detail. His hair bounced along with his wild body movement, and he kept looking towards Sapnap, direct eye contact, to make sure he was still interested.

Sapnap just listened, and watched. He could barely keep track of all the points in the conversation. But he was happy to just enjoy Karl’s voice

~~~

After what was practically hours, the sun began to slowly set over the green park. People had started to head out for meals or to see family, and Karl had tired himself out. He leaned against Sapnap, humming the familiar song to himself. Sapnap looked down, face being met with a tuff of brown hair that was leaning against him. He chuckled before asking.

“Is that the song you asked about last time?” He questioned, adjusting his position so it was easier for a slouched down Karl to be comfortable.

Karl nodded “Yeah, it’s really nice” He exclaimed happily.

“Do you know any of the lyrics?” The younger asked, beginning to run his fingers through Karl’s hair.

Karl lightly tensed at the contact against his scalp, but relaxed into the comforting touch. “Uhm, I know a few of them” He chuckled.

Sapnap laughed “I don’t know any of them, it’s just on that playlist cause it’s chill” He said as he watched one of the few people in the park toss a coin in the fountain. 

Karl chuckled “I want to learn all the lyrics” He said as he fidgeted with the sleeves of the green sweater. 

Sapnap nodded “I’d love to hear you sing it next karaoke stream” He hummed.

Karl giggled, not normally being asked to sing “Alrighty” He answered with a giddy smile.

The sky began to warm in colour, the pinks and yellows blended softly with the light blue behind them, and the scarce white clouds glowed in front of the suns fading light. Sapnap subtly checked his phone. There weren’t any messages from the others, and they had time.

He reached into his pocket and tapped Karl.

The taller looked up at the man he was resting on, a bit confused.

“You alright if I smoke a bit?” Sapnap asked, pulling out a pre-rolled joint carefully.

Karl got only the slightest bit excited, as he nodded his head. He didn’t want to seem over enthusiastic at the though of another person smoking.

But the familiar smell that filled the area around them when Sapnap lit the joint, cause every nerve in his body to relax.

_ Why did he like it so much? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad this one was much longer. Sorry if there's still any mistakes. I had my friend proof read it but still let me know!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one and I'm very hyped for the next chapter!!


	3. Navy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appologies for the wait! I wanted to get it perfect! Hope you enjoy, they definitly smoke this chapter.
> 
> TW: Intoxicating driving

As Sapnap took his first hit of the night, his tense muscles began to relax at the familiar feeling that filled his lungs. He held it for a bit, slowly exhaling the thin smoke as it swirled through the soft breeze of the evening air. He glanced over at Karl, who was watching intently. His eyes were glued to the joint, even as Sapnap held it up to his lips.

The attention caused the younger’s face to warm. He chuckled nervously.

“Whatcha looking at Karl?” He questioned, snapping the taller out of his trance.

Karl blinked a few times before a large grin spread across his face, causing his eyes to squint. “Oh it’s just super cool” He exclaimed, placing his legs in a criss cross position on the wooden bench.

Sapnap laughed. “You get impressed by the weirdest things” Taking another slow hit. His eyes were locked with Karls as smoke exhaled out of both his mouth and nose.

Karl’s face warmed as his cheeks dusted pink, he quickly looked away, covering his mouth. “That was really hot-” He said without thinking, instantly regretting his words when Sapnap began to laugh. Karl covered his whole face this time, making a small groaning noise.

Sapnap laughed some more, though his cheeks also seemed to be a bit flushed. The small remark caused his heart to practically combust, and he laughed through the inner panic he was feeling.

“I’m glad you thought so” He said, leaning against the back of the bench as he brought the joint back to his mouth.

Karl sighed in annoyance as he relaxed. The teasing was only confusing him more.

“Relax buddy” Sapnap hummed, already beginning to slightly feel the effects. Then again, he could just be more comfortable around the older.

Karl continued to eye him as the sky warmed in colour. The smell was much less potent due to the air flow outside, but he still felt relieved at the familiar scent. He slouched down into Sapnap once again.

Sapnap relaxed into the taller’s touch. He took a long drag, performing a ghost trick, which was the slightest bit difficult due to the light breeze. But he’d managed it.

Karl looked up at the younger and clapped, slightly getting off of him to bounce.

“That was so cool! it went out then  _ woosh _ it went back” He described with wild movements.

The excitement was back, Sapnap was glad. He smiled at the other’s description, a thought creeping its way into his mind. He wasn’t one to ask something so forward, but the need to offer rang across the edges of his head. It was quite obvious why. He wanted to smoke with Karl.

“Hey Karl, do you want to try taking a hit?” He questioned, glancing at the other through lidded eyes. 

Karl felt his heart skip a beat at the almost sultry look Sapnap was giving him. He could barely make words come up through his tightened throat. He wanted to, of course. But he wasn’t sure if he was ready, or if this was the right place for his first full high.

He began to stutter out a jumble of words, trying his best to explain his internal thoughts. 

Sapnap just tapped his shoulder lightly. “Hey it’s fine, if you don’t feel comfortable with getting high why would I pressure you?” He said, giving the other a warm smile. Altho the very subtle disappointment that laced his tone slipped through.

Karl then hastily shook his head “No no no that’s not what I meant! I mean.. I do want to do that with you! But uhm, this isn’t the right place.. I don’t think I'd be ready to be zooted in like a park?? I’m sorry if that doesn’t make sense. I just rather be somewhere safer or like supervised??” Karl stated practically all in one breath. He nervously chuckled, scratching the back of his head. 

Sapnap thought for a second, leaning his head back.

“What about a second hand high. Like not as much as I am..?” He said quietly, thinking. His mind began to wander at the idea he had gotten, and frankly he got slightly more interested in his thoughts then actually getting full on high with the other.

Karl blinked, a bit confused.

“But how will we drive back..” He mumbled, the idea getting more and more tempting.

Sapnap hummed as he leaned towards the other, hand holding the blunt lasilly resting behind Karl. “We’ll just do it once” He said, a tone of slight wanting laced in his words.

Karl swallowed drily, his resistance to the situation quickly crumbling in his hands. “Well.. what would we do, for a.. uhm- second hand thing..?” Karl tried his best to mask the growing nerves, but was clearly not doing a good job. 

Sapnap softened at the boy’s anxious fidgeting that he was displaying with his fingers. He smiled as he explained his plan.

“Shotgunning” he simply stated “Ever heard of it?” He questioned.

Karl had of course heard of it, he was 22, but he hadn’t focused on learning much. “I’ve heard of it..” He said, as he tried to rack his brain for a good visual of what Sapnap had suggested.

“Do you know how to do it?” Sap questioned, the slightest bit of a smirk growing on his face. Karl shook his head. “Basically, I take a pull, and breath it into your- mouth” He uttered the last sentence with a hint of nerves, a slight rose dusting his cheeks as he looked away.

Karl’s eyes widened ever so slightly as his mind went through the slight implications of the younger’s sentence. His face shared and equally reddened shade as he rubbed the nape of his neck, his heart racing. “I think that could, um- work. I mean, we could try!” He said frantically, trying to compose himself.

Sapnap felt confidence bubble in the pit of his stomach at the boy’s eager yet timid body language. He smiled, his off hand lightly directing Karl’s attention to himself. His index finger resting under the boy's chin as his thumb resisted the urge to trace the taller boy’s addictive looking lips. Karl had immediately felt his heart skip a beat as the distance grew shorter every second.

“Feel free to back out at any time, Jacobs...” The use of Karl's last name sent an unusual shiver down his body as he looked into the other’s eyes. He wanted to break away from the sensual gaze Sapnap had him trapped in, but he couldn’t part from the eyes that drew in a desire he never knew he had.

“When I exhale, I need you to inhale, alright?” Sap said, less as a request and much more along the lines of a demand. Karl nodded, hyper aware of his rapidly warming cheeks.

Sapnap drew the joint to his mouth, taking a long, agonizingly slow hit. He held it in his lungs as he tilted the older’s chin upward, Karl’s rapidly shrinking posture causing Sapnap to practically tower over him. Sap lightly gave in to tracing the boy’s lips, his rough calloused finger sending a tingling feeling through the taller boy as it traced the softened skin. As Sapnap lightly pushed down on the lip, Karl’s mouth was slightly ajar when Sap leaned in. Their noses rested lightly against each other as the stoner exhaled, peering into the other’s eyes as he did.

Karl had inhaled at the right moment, to his slight shock. As the smoke entered his lungs, their lips brushed against each other softly. It felt like a million roses burst from Karl’s inner core, the smoke coating each petal with a layer of pure bliss. Their eyes were glued to each other, a piercing gaze burning through Sapnap’s melting heart. The tension was quickly broken when Karl began to cough, forgetting how to exhale the smoke in his lungs properly.

He turned away in embarrassment as he coughed out the scratch in his chest. Sapnap chuckled quietly, rubbing his friend’s back to help him with the slight fit his lungs were causing.

When Karl had eventually calmed himself, the rosy tint in his face hadn’t faded. He turned back, facing the other with an expression of determination. “Can we do it again?” The boy said in a voice of need. His eyes were slightly glazed over with confidence, the urge to feel the flowers grow was causing him to want more and more. Sapnap smirked. 

“Course hun” Sapnap said, bringing the joint back up to his lips, tilting the older’s head as he did. The effects of the weed began to grow on the younger and Karl's new found confidence was driving his mind insane, his thoughts fogging like clouds of bright snow.

‘One time’ slowly turned to 2, 3, 6.

Karl was almost completely out of it, each puff pressing their bodies closer. Their hands began to get comfortable, resting on the crevices and dips in the other’s body. Each mix of breath and smoke causes their minds to soften into putty, almost malleable in each other's hands.

Sapnap’s head was foggy, his mind a blurr. He was deep in, his desire growing with every second Karl’s warmth pressed into his skin. Filling him with a flame that burned with an almost painful passion. And yet, Karl’s intense gaze, his rounded soft features, they kept him grounded. Kept him from going too far. Whether it was a fear of scaring the boy off, or a deep restraint he didn’t want to break yet, he kept the light touches tame. Each time the older uttered the words “Again” he’d go a little further, push a little more.

Karls arms were locked tightly around the other neck. They were in the perfect position for their lips to meet. For soft flush skin to move rhythmically against each other. This thought weighed heavily on Karls mind as his lungs rested, between his timid requests for more. He would keep his limbs there, as to let the other know he had no plan on stopping their smoke filled exchange. His eyes trailing over the shorter man's hand each time he’d bring the joint to his mouth, almost as if he were afraid his demand would be ignored.

The dim night sky shielded them from eyes that grew too suspicious. But the gradually darkening sky was a heavy reminder of their friends back home, and the necessity of getting back before dark.

Karl finally took a breather, his arm loosening, locking his fingers together around Sapnap’s neck, so as not to fall back against the cold wooden seat. He breathed heavy, deep breaths, his ears and nose warm with a strange new feeling.

Sapnap pressed his forehead against Karl’s, his hands placed in a way to support the extra weight that pulled down. His breathing was calm, but his heart pounded with an echoing drum in his ears. It would be a miracle if Karl couldn’t hear the tremendous noise at such a close distance.

They finally smiled, a sweet smile. Smiles that lifted the almost suffocating tension that could swallow the boys whole. Karl began to giggle, causing Sapnap to follow along. Their laughs echoed throughout the green park, loud and welcoming compared to the stillness of the cool autumn air.

“That was amazing” Karl finally exclaimed, his cheerful attitude returning as he tenderly pressed his forehead against the others.

Sapnap smiled a childishly giddy smile, his glossy eyes still not leaving the joyful boy who clung so strongly to him.

“You’ll probably start really feeling it in a bit,” Sap stated, trying his best to pull the other up. He leaned back, Karl re-adjusted himself against the seat, releasing the other’s neck.

“Probably~” Karl hummed quietly, looking up at the multi toned sky. A frown made its way to his face, and he looked back at the other. “How are we gonna drive back?” He questioned.

Sapnap just chuckled, slouching down the bench. “You can drive, it’ll be fine” He said, dragging out the last word with a lazy undertone. He put out the but of the blunt against the worn stone that lined the path, and tossed in a nearby trash bin.

Karl was now a bit skeptical, he wasn’t thinking through his brash decision to keep going with the younger. He was now a bit conflicted, because he knew that driving in his rapidly increasing state would be foolish, but the reckless confidence that Sapnap was immiting caused Karl to quite simply not care. He rubbed his face a bit, the lingering warmth on his cheeks soothing to his thinking mind.

“Fine” He agreed, glancing over at Sapnap, who smiled a lidded, goofy smile. God that smile was intoxicating, seeping through Karls bones and warming his very being. He sighed, looking away to hide the way his face softened. “Just let me know when you want to leave” Karl said finally, words muffled by the hand pressed firmly to his mouth.

Sapnap hummed “I got to shotgun with you, so heading back now wouldn’t be so bad” He said, glancing at Karl with eyes like piercing daggers.

The boy tensed at the flirtatious tone and sighed, turning to face Sap who seemed to be devouring him with his eyes. “Fine, then get up nimrod” He said, face visibly tinted. Sapnap was proud he got it to that colour.

Karl stood up, straightening his wrinkled top and replacing his hair. He turned, holding out a hand for the other, who gladly took it. After they’d both gotten up, making their way to the car, the silence began to become slightly unbearable. After Sapnap passed the keys, he’d nestled his way into the passenger seat, curled in an ungodly position, seatbelt barely fastened. Karl stepped in as well, hesitantly turning on the vehicle.

“If we get pulled over you’re paying my charges” He mumbled, carefully pulling out of the parking lot. This earned a hearty chuckle from Sapnap, who just waved him off. 

“Won’t happen” he said with a little too much confidence. 

  
  
  


Thankfully they’d made it back without any mishaps, just in time for Karl to really feel his mind and body relax. He was constantly giggling, trying his best not to swerve that car as he pulled into the driveway. Sapnap was watching him lovingly, as he usually did. 

Stepping out of the car, Karl stumbled slightly, causing another fit of muffled laughter. Sapnap joined in as he helped his friend(?) stabilize himself. Their hands then clasped eachother once more, still hesitant about intertwining fingers, and made their way to the door. Night had fallen, and they could hear joyous laughter from the lit household.

Sapnap opened the front door, quietly entering in the most casual manner he could. After they’d both taken their shoes off, Quackity stuck his head to loom through the hallway, face lighting up when he sees them.

“Guys they’re back!” Quackity said, making his way back to the living room. The rest all shouted their greeting, and invited them to come sit. Sapnap was glad to oblige, sinking into a spot on the sofa. Skeppy also seemed to be there. Karl stood awkwardly in the doorway, his high fully kicked in and his nerves beginning to spike. 

George looked over, a look of worry lacing his face. Karl felt his palms get clammy, and the steady gaze George had caused his intoxicated mind to panic. The dark brunette realised the change in expression and softened his features, gesturing for Karl to sit next to him on the floor. Karl silently made his way over, crossing his legs next to his friend. He was shaking strongly, but apparently not enough for most of their friends to notice. 

He didn’t know it now, but he started to experience a bad high, and he clearly didn’t recognise it. On top of that, he’d taken a lot more than he should have, considering the strain.

George tried to get his attention, but his hearing seemed to be slightly muffled. His vision was shaky, though that could be for many reasons, and his palms were also quite sweaty. 

His eyes shut tight, the strange feeling in his gut and head sending him further over the edge, and the nauseous feeling in his stomach was not helping either. He gripped his forearms, curling his toes and squeezing his eyes even tighter.

This obviously drew quite a bit of attention, the room slowly falling silent. The groupe stared in shock, Karl violently shaking, deep heavy breaths escaping his lips. Sapnap was the only one who hadn’t realised.

That is, until he looked up.

His eyes widened at the sight, recognising the bad high in an instant, his heart sinking. 

“Oh no” He said aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the vague and sad ending haha!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this was short, but I hope it isn't too bad, it's a bit rushed.
> 
> Let me know if there's any mistakes or things I can improve on!
> 
> Thanks for reading so far :)


End file.
